Changelog
This is the for , with minor updates and/or tweaks from the original. If you prefer the completely default and untouched version of the Changelog, click here. 1.7.0 (25/11/2018): > Increased move Speed for Assassins Gear > Lowered Assassin Gear Price to 20000 Secret Updates > Reduced time for Assassin gear to take effect from 1.5 seconds to 1 second. 1.6.9 (24/11/2018): > Several Hack Fixes (Temporary) > Replaced Pizza with Cheese Wheel (thanks to Jhonxay) > Reduced Food Cost of Cheese Wheel from 30 to 25 > Added Gold, Ruby and Diamond Variants for Musket & Mc Grabby (Musket Sprites were placed in the wrong location, thus don't render in-game) > 3 New Hats with new abilities (Pumpkin, Bloodthirster, Assassin Gear) > Added new Skin Colors (Black, Pink, Blue, and Green) > Increased Turret Gear movement speed (50% to 70%) > Increased Firerate for Repeater Crossbow (300 milliseconds to 230 milliseconds) > Updated Wolf Sprites (Wolf and MOOFIE) > Added Emerald Weapons (Heals on hit) (Thanks to MonsterBot!!!!) (Not found in code, but sprites found) > Changed Teleporter limit to 2 > Updated Certs Secret Updates > Replaced Bushido Armor with Dark Knight. Functionally Identical, but different image files. Bugs > Your health bar doesn't display damage taken (fixed) > You cannot purchase Pumpkin, Bloodthirster, Dark Knight and Assassin Gear. (fixed) > You can only place one Teleporter, even though it still labels that you can place two (fixed) 1.6.8 (27/10/2018): > Hack Fixes > Added Secret Weapon (Not yet found in code, probably a joke) > Updated Ads 1.6.7 (22/10/2018): > You can no longer build inside Blocker > Added Musket Back > Minor Bug Fixes 1.6.6 (12/09/2018): > Fixed some server crashes > Fixed Teleporter 1/1 glitch > Added new Weapon: Mc Grabby > Increased Blocker Build Limit > You can now build inside your own Blocker zone > Fixed some more hacks 1.6.5 (6/09/2018): > Fixed some hacks 1.6.4 (31/08/2018) Birthday Update: > Ruby Weapons are now easily unlockable like the rest. No one found the secret > Ruby Weapons Deal Bleed Damage over time > Removed Some Settings > Updated Cert (Does Not Exist) > Removed Igor (Does Not Exist) > Added Cheese Wheel (Does Not Exist) > Added Teleporter (Teleports you to a random point on the map) > Nerfed Monkey Tail Speed a bit (1.4x to 1.35x speed) 1.6.3 (2/07/2018): > Added ping display, enable it at the bottom of the settings panel > Added automatic error reporting so we can catch errors faster 1.6.2 (29/06/2018): > Added back sandbox servers (now at sandbox.moomoo.io) > Fixed bug that would make screen bright and stop working > Reduced frequency of players joining full servers 1.6.1 (26/06/2018): > Experimental servers are temporarily disabled, they will be back tomorrow! > HTTPS support > Faster load times by caching images > Server list now updates on death > New party key format (Now like "\?server=12:1:0" rather than "/?party=45.63.90.79") > Invalid party keys are handled smoother > Bug fixes 1.6 (19/06/2018): > Reduced Blocker Range > Fixed Blocker Render Issue > Added Thief Gear (Steals half a players gold when you kill them) > Added Ruby Weapons (Must be earned) *This was a joke, similar to the original Diamond Weapons update* > Added Stick (Good for farming but does almost no damage) 1.5 (18/06/2018): > Increased Blocker Limit to 2 > Buffed Wood Wall HP to 380 (+30) > Sid & Vince only appear on special occasions now > Treasure now gives less gold (Now ???, from 20K) 1.4 (18/06/2018): > Reverted Spikes changes (don't say I didn't try) > Added Blocker (Blocks any building in a certain area) > Added Krunker.io Banner 1.3 (18/06/2018): > Spikes now can't hurt you if you aren't moving (Fixes trap spike meta) > Turret Gear slows you down more > Vince & Sid now roam around the map 1.2 (8/06/2018): > Turret Gear now Slows you down a lot 1.1 (16/05/2018): > Add Treasure Chest to Boss arena (Drops 20000 Gold) > Fixed Repeater Crossbow upgrade path > MOOSTAFA now Drops 10000 Gold > Buffed MOOSTAFA HP > Reduced MOOSTAFA Speed > Added Turret Gear > Increased Daggers Damage to 20 > Improved Boss AI > MOOSTAFA can now break walls > Added Spawn Delays to Bosses > Added Wolf Companion to Arena > Pizza now Heals 30 health instantly and another 50 over 5 seconds (Also cures poison) > Boost pads now have less health so they are easier to break again 1.0 (15/05/2018): > Reduced Monkey Tail DMG even more > Fixed Bat Hotbar position > Slightly Reduced Bat Range > Apple Basket now Regens Health > Added 2 new Cosmetic Hats > Buffed Healing pad to heal 15 per second > Added Diamond Bat > Added Sapling (Allows you to farm wood) > Removed Fish (*This was a Joke*) > Quack is now immune to traps > Increased Tribe Name Max Length > Removed Menu Sounds > Added Pizza > Performance Optimizations > Added Daggers Weapon > Added new Boss to Desert Secret Update 15/05/2018 > Buffed Bat Damage to 20 > Fixed Turrets being placed on Water Glitch from 0.9 > Removed Stone Shield 0.9 (12/05/2018): > Buffed Repeater Crossbow DMG > Added Stone Shield > Ass is no longer a swear word > Monkey Tail now has an effect (super speed lower damage) > Added Bat weapon (Good for crowd control) > Added Power Mill upgrade (Even faster windmill) > Added Back dev.moomoo.io server > Added new Cow Names > Changed Max Age to 100 > Gold and Diamond Variants are now earned faster > Snow slows you down more now 0.897 (18/12/2017): > Replaced Musket with Repeater Crossbow > Made Wolves more Common > Updated Discord Link > Updated Diamond Weapon Sprites (thanks to eXistenZ) Secret Updates > Now says "MOOMOO 2 is in the works" on the Changelog 0.896 (12/3/2017): > Reduced Polearm Attack Speed > Reduced Polearm Move Speed > Added Knockback to Polearm > Fixed placing Turret on water bug > Fixed Discord Link > Reduced Spinning Spike Damage to 45 > Changed Pit Trap HP to 500 > Reduced Damage Great Hammer does to Players and Animals to 10 > Added Diamond Spear Sprite > Buffed Soldier Helmet (25% Reduction, from 20%) Secret Updates > Reduced Greater Spikes Damage to 35 0.895 (12/2/2017): > Reduced Angel Wings to 3 Health Perk Tick (From 4) > Increased Bull Helmet Bleed Effect (From 4 to 5) > Reduced Diamond Weapon Damage from +20% to +18% > Bull Helmet now slows movement a bit > Reduced Polearm Attack speed a bit > Reduced Pit Trap HP from 700 to 400 0.894 (12/1/2017): > Added Menu Music > Updated Discord Link > Added Spinning Spikes Upgrade to Age 9 (Alternate to Poison Spikes, 50 DMG) > Added Spear Weapon to Age 2 (Big Range slow attack and movement) > Increased Number of Wolves > Reduced Wolf Damage (From 10 to 8) > Increased Bully Size > Added Duck (Very Rare animal that drops 2000 gold when killed. Its really fast.) 0.893 (11/3/2017): > Fixed Starting with Stone Walls Issue Secret Updates > Removed the Diamond Weapon Entry in 0.891 0.892 (11/1/2017) > You now spawn with Stone Wall and Greater Spikes (this was a glitch) (Displayed as "Adjusted Item System (It will be easier to add new Items now)") > Actually Added Diamond Weapons (10K Resources, +20% DMG) 0.891 (10/19/2017): > Increased Wall Limit from 20 to 30 > Added Wolf > Reduced Wood Wall Cost from 20 to 10 Wood > Increased Tree Size a bit > Reduced Boost Pad Cost to 10 Stone and 5 Wood > Gold Weapons are now Easier to get (4.5k resources, instead of 10k) > Added Diamond Weapon Variants (Not Really, and in 0.893, this entry was removed) Secret Update (10/2/2017): > Created Shield 2 Game File. Like all items added after v0.82, it doesn't have a gold file. 0.89 (10/09/2017): > Moved Spawn Pad down one age. > Fixed Discord Link. > Fixed Bull Helmet damage bug > Buffed Angel Wings (from 2 to 4 HP) > Adjusted Menu Display > Follow to Start with more resources (+100 of Wood, Stone, Food, and Gold) Secret Updates > Now the Healing/Damage numbers now calculate per second. Taking and Healing 4 HP in 1 second with Angel Wings/Bull Helmet now shows no number. Healing 3 HP from Medic Gear, and 4 HP from Angel Wings at the same time will display as you healed 7 HP 0.88 (11/09/2017): *Buffed Musket **Damage is 60 (+10) **Move Speed is 2.5 MPS (+??) *Added more things to the Store **Added Bob XIII Hat (Vanity) **Added Corrupt X Wings *Optimized Client Side Rendering a lot *Adjusted Anti-Hack Hat (Unknown Changes) *Some Accessories Have Effects **Sawblade **Angel Wings **Shadow Wings **Blood Wings *Fixed Discord Link *Added Spawn Pad 0.87 (16/08/2017): * Added Accessories * Added New Hats ** Shame! ** Bull Mask ** Hat 47 (Unreleased) ** Halo * Added Food Spam Prevention ** Applies Shame! * Tweaked Musket ** Does 50 DMG (+5) ** Moves ?? MPS (- A lot) ** Fires every 1.5 Seconds (+ A Lot to Delay) * Fixed the Hide Chat function when the store is opened * Updated Several Sprites ** Unknown Hats ** Unknown Animals * Reduced Tank Gear Cost to 15,000 (-5,000) * Added Hat 12 P and Hat 14 P Game Files, Used for Spike Gear and Windmill Hat Respectively in stores. 0.86 (14/08/2017): > Changed Demolisher Armor effect and name (Barbarian Armor, Knockback on enemies that attack you) > Added new Hats: Tank Gear (Hat 40), Windmill Hat (Hat 14), Enigma Hat (Vanity), Blitz Hat (Vanity) > Buffed Spike Gear > Added new Skin Color (Green) > Changed Spike Gear Design > Buffed Booster Hat > Buffed Plague Mask (Mask Poison has 1 Second Longer Duration) > Fixed Platform bug where they can't be placed in water > Nerfed Musket move Speed > Reduced Musket Damage to 45 > Moved Musket to Age 9 (Will change this again later) (A glitch caused Yendis Entertainment to have to move this here) Secret Updates > Removed Red Skin Color 0.85 (5/08/2017): > Added several new Hats (IDs 30 and 32-41, 33-34 and 39-41 Unreleased, All released Vanity except Musketeer Hat/Hat 32) > Added Musket Weapon to Bow path (Doesn't have Gold Variant) > Added Poison Spikes Upgrade > Adjusted Fish hat sprite > Buffed Healing Pad (Heals 12 HP instead of 5) > Fixed some issues with Video Ads > Reduced Bandwidth Secret Updates > You No Longer need to click Free to buy Free Hats > Your items no longer automatically upgrade when you get a new variant, like Spikes, will stay Spikes when you select Greater Spikes. > Added Shotgun Game File, which was actually used in Foes.io. 0.84 (29/07/2017): > Fixed Issues with Video Ads > Added Healing Pad to Age 8 > Gold Weapons that's base damage is not a multiple of 10's +10% Damage Rounds Up instead of Down) > Optimized Server Side Code 0.83 (13/07/2017): > Gold Weapons do 10% More Melee Damage now > Reduced Server Size to Reduce Lag (Max Players is now 40, from 50) > Optimized Server Side > Added Video Ads Secret Updates > Significantly increased server count Secret Update (Unknown Date, Between 0.82 and 0.83): > Slightly Reduced the number of servers 0.82 (23/06/2017): > Optimized Server Performance > Added Gold Weapon Variants (Earned by gaining 10,000 resources with the tool) > Fixed Collision issue with Boost Pads 0.81 (20/06/2017): > Reverted Healing Changes 0.80 (20/06/2017): > Fixed Weapon Rotation > Optimized Some Server Code > Added new Cow Names > Added new Skin Color (Red) > Added Flipper Hat > Buffed Castle Walls > Eating Food now Regenerates Health over time (To counter auto heal spammers) > Pressing C adds a marker to the minimap (Max: 1) 0.79 (11/06/2017) > Added River to middle of map > Walking in Water slows you down (unless you stand on a platform) > Walking in the river also pushes you towards the Right Border (Unmentioned) > Platform Can be Built in Water > Increased Platform Limit > Reduced Platform Health and Cost > Map Border now Renders on top of everything else (As a grey section) > Reduced Number of Bulls a bit > Made Map Larger > Adjusted AI behavior 0.78 (6/06/2017) > Fixed Discord Link > Optimized Server Side > Reduced Packet Size > Reduced Bandwidth > Bulls are More Common now > Increased View Radius of Bulls a bit > Renamed Black Bull to Bully > Turrets now Target Hostile AI > Poison now works on AI Secret Updates > Renamed Big Bull to Bull 0.77 (4/06/2017) > Made Black Bull larger and Stronger > Added Platform (Stand on it to shoot over certain obstacles) > Optimized Server Side > Reduced Client Side input Lag > Added Skin Color Selector to Menu > Made Animal Hats Free (Until they get passive ability) (You still need to click buy, but price is "Free") 0.76 (31/05/2017) > Added Rare Black Bull > Increased Knockback from Bulls > Adjusted Bull AI again > Fixed Bug with Bull AI > Added Leave Confirmation when closing Tab (Doesn't Work) > Updated All Hat Sprites > Added Animal Cosmetic Hats (Moo Head and Pig Head) 0.75 (25/05/2017) > Adjusted Bull AI > Nerfed Samurai Helmet a bit > Added Sandbox Servers (Experimental 1-10, at the bottom of server list. Everything is free, with infinite placing limit. Very High Paced) 0.74 (23/05/2017) > Added Bulls (200 Food, 1,000 Gold, 20 Damage, 1,800 HP) > Added Desert Biome (No Trees but more Stone) (Stone replaces Trees, Cactus replaces Bushes) > Added Cactus Plant to Desert (Works like a spike and Gives Food) (35 Damage) > Adjusted Animal Collision Boxes > Updated Menu Guide > Fixed Bug with AI turn Behavior > Optimized Server Send Loop 0.73 (21/05/2017) > Fixed Several Server Issues > Optimized Server Loop > Added Kill counter > Released Android and IOS version > Reduced Food Gained from animals (About Half) 0.72 (15/05/2017) > Added Pigs (Slower but more HP (800 HP, 150 Food, 200 Gold) > Reduced Emp Helmet Speed > Defaults to native resolution only on mobile devices > Fixed issue with ads displaying in middle of the game > Fixed issue with not being able to control on older mobile browsers > Fixed Loading issue 0.71 (14/05/2017) > Cows run away a bit faster > Optimized server > Improved Mobile Support > Fixed issues with Android Mobile Support > Added More Cow Names > Cow Names are now the same for all players 0.70 (13/05/2017) > Added AI Cow (More animals and monsters coming soon) (500 HP, 100 Food, 150 Gold) > Optimized Server Loop > Updated Resource Icons > Added Emp Helmet Back (You now move slower while wearing it) > Buffed Turret Firerate > Fixed Chat test case issue > You can now keep moving while selecting hats > Increased Turret Cost a bit (+50 Wood, +50 Stone) > Fixed Minor Bugs on Server 0.69 (10/05/2017) > You can now have 2 Turrets > Removed Emp Helmet for now > Reduced Turret Damage > Increased Windmill Limit > Increased Wall Limit > Increased Bundle Timeout > Fixed Screen Offset Issue > Optimized Server Collisions 0.68 (10/05/2017) > Added New Hats > Added New Weapons to Age 8 (Displays as "Age 7", But is Katana, Great Axe, and Crossbow) > Added Castle Walls Back (Castle Walls have Increased HP and Cost than before) > Arrows Can now Damage/Destroy Wood Walls > Added Chat Button (Enter Still Works) > Added UI Icons > Fixed Random Disconnects > Fixed clan invite bug where they don't show after you get kicked > Added Mobile Support > Buffed Arrow Damage > Increased Arrow Cost a bit > Reduced Great Hammer move Speed > Reworked party UI > Added reload button on a disconnected screen > Now uses native resolution by default Secret Updates > Renamed Old Great Axe to Hand Axe 0.67 (3/05/2017) > Optimized Collision Logic on server > Optimized Server CPU again > Buffed Plague Mask again (4 Damage to 5 Damage,a longer delay between though) 0.66 (3/05/2017) > Optimized Server Loop > Reduced Bandwidth > Added Server Buffer to Limit to there is room for party members > Fixed Loading... Issue 0.65 (2/05/2017) > Minimap Updates more Smoothly now > Player with Most Kills has a Skull icon next to their name (More icon achievements soon) > Tribe Members can now Ping the Map to alert other tribe members (R key) > Added Healing Numbers > Added Share Button > Increased Turret HP > Fixed Order of Requirements on Turret > Bull Helmet Drains more health now > Raised Max Age to 60 > Minor Optimizations on Server 0.64 (1/05/2017) > Increased Map Size > Optimized Server Side Game Loop > Buffed Bull Helmet Damage (+??% to +50%) > Increased Bull Helmet Health Drain (?? to 4) 0.63 (3/04/2017) > Reduced Damage Effect on Bull Helmet > Fixed Crown Display > Reduced Damage of Plague Mask (?? to 4) 0.62 (3/04/2017) > Fixed Turret Randomly shooting > Clan Leader has Crown Icon above name > Increased Turret Projectile Speed > Changed Great Hammer to Secondary > Reduced Great Hammer move speed > Majorly Changed Honeycrisp Hat Sprite > Added new Hats (Bull Helmet?, Anti Venom Gear? ???) > Added delta limit on the server > Added more effects to some Hats > Upgraded Loadbalancer Server > Adjusted Miners Helmet Effect Secret Updates > Renamed Honeycrisp Hat to Medic Gear. Still is functionally identical 0.61 (29/04/2017) > Increased Map Size a bit > Reset Turret Limit to 1 > Increased Turret Damage to 30 (Displays as 1) 0.60 (29/04/2017) > You can now Place 2 Turret > Added effects to some hats (Renamed Pin Hat to Emp Helmet, and gave it an effect) > Gave Miners Helmet an effect > Increased Plague Mask Price > Fixed Game Freeze Issue > Fixed Projectiles going through walls > Improved Master Server performance > Decreased Turret Bullet Speed a bit > You now earn more gold from gold mines 0.59 (28/04/2017) > Added Turret to Age 7 (Work in Progress) > Buffed Booster Hat Speed: From 1.15 to 1.16 > You can now lock rotation with the X key > Added Poison logic (Will be used for some plants in the future) (Can shoot over walls but not windmills) > Fixed Projectile Distance Bug > Added Death Fadeout Delay > Added new Hats (Plague Mask, Pin Hat) > Added Keypress Checks 0.58 (28/04/2017) > Fixed rotation lerp issue > Added more Anti Hack Stuff > Reduced Load time a bit 0.57 (27/04/2017) > Fixed Bug with Damage Numbers > Fixed Mobile issue with touchscreen devices 0.56 (27/04/2017) > Optimized Stuff on Server Side > Added Basic Mobile Support > Added Damage Numbers > Added some more Anti-Hack Stuff (Sorry Modders) > Adjusted File Obfuscation > Added Basic Settings Menu > Moved some of the UI elements around > Adjusted UI Padding/Spacing > Fixed render order for chat messages > Added anim lib 0.55 (26/04/2017) > Removed weapon switch delay 0.54 (25/04/2017) > Fixed Food Spam while Switching Items Issue > Nerfed Marksman Cap a bit > You can now quickly select the food item with the Q key 0.53 (24/04/2017) > Fixed Shield Projectile Bug > Optimized some minor things on the server side > Fixed Bug Where Arrows go through players > Added Weapon Swap Animation and a slight delay > Fixed Health Bar Display Issue > Buffed Great Hammer Damage to Buildings > Arrows now Cost 2 wood > Reduced Bow Damage > Added Shield Item > Optimized Arrow Collisions > Increased Bow Firerate > Fixed Items outside of map issue > Nerfed Spike Gear Dmg > Spike Gear Now Only Works on melee attacks > Increased Marksman Cap Projectile Speed and Range > Optimized Collisions > Adjusted Weapon & Tool Info UI > Changed Great Hammer Sprite > Added new Featured Youtubers 0.52 (22/04/2017) > Increased Wall Limit > Increased Spikes Limit > Fixed arrow Bug where they randomly disappear > Fixed bug where some bushes gave more food than they should 0.51 (21/04/2017) > Reduced Speed a bit > Optimized Collisions on Server Side (Should reduce Lag) > Optimized Server Loop > You can now push other players when walking into them 0.50 (20/04/2017) > Fixed All Server Player Count > Reduced Movement Speed > Bow now Consumes 5 wood instead of 10 > Adjusted Wall Collisions > Killing now awards you points based on the age of the player you killed (100*Player Age) 0.49 (20/04/2017) > Updated Great Hammer Sprites > Adjusted Movement Physics > Fixed deceleration issue > Optimized Physics loop > Adjusted Boost Pads and knockback physics > Fixed Server Selector and Party System > Added youtube button 0.48 (19/04/2017) > Added More Servers (Server should be able to hold more players soon) > Made Map a bit Larger > Fixed Server Issues > Reduced Bush Gear Cost > Increased Booster Hat Speed > Increased Honeycrisp Health Regen > Fixed server full issue on auto join > Increased Bow Firerate a bit > Added Region Based player Count 0.47 (18/04/2017) > Fixed Max Server Player Count to 50 > Optimized Score Loop on the server (Reduces CPU usage on Server) > Removed Goldfish > Fixed issue with rotation interpolation 0.46 (18/04/2017) > Added stat to Marksman Cap > Added Server Selector to Main Menu > Increased Arrow Cost to 10 Wood > Increased Arrow Damage > Fixed some Issues with Swing Animation > Fixed server crash exploit > Added Max Server Count to Server List 0.45 (17/04/2017) > Bow now consumes 5 wood per shot > Added new Servers in More Regions 0.44 (15/04/2017) > Adjusted Server Size > Adjusted Bow Move Speed 0.43 (14/04/2017) > Moved to new Server Provider > Optimized Send Loop on Server 0.42 (13/04/2017) > Increased Bow Damage > Reduced Arrow Speed > Arrows now shoot over: Pit traps and Boost pads > Fixed Bow knockback direction 0.41 (13/04/2017) > Added Bow weapon (Work in Progress) > Added Great Hammer (Good for destroying structures) > Added Dialog when you leave > Added projectile logic > Fixed Weapon Animation issues > Updated all Weapon and Tool Graphics > Buffed Samurai Helmet attack speed > Increased Short Sword Range a bit > Killing a Player Gives you 10% of their Gold > Reduced Packet Size (Server --> Client) > Increased Death Marker Size 0.40 (11/04/2017) > Added Toggle Back (selecting the same item switches back to weapon) > Buffed Stone Walls Again > Fixed file access issues > Added some more script preventions > Fixed some server issues 0.39 (11/04/2017) > Fixed hover information for weapons > Auto Gather now stays when switching items > Changed Item Placement back 0.38 (10/04/2017) > Fixed Pit Trap collision box > Increased Pit Trap Limit to 6 > Added minimap to game display > Removed Map Button > Added weapons to the action bar > Items now stay in your hand when building them > Moved Mine to Age 5 unlock > Reduced Boost Pad Cost > Buffed Stone Wall HP > Changed Snow Biome Look > Reduced Winter Cap Cost > Added mope.io Banner (On Mope.io Changelog it displayed as "-we're doing a test cross-promo with our friends at moomoo.io") 0.37 (9/04/2017) > (I broke the day/night system. I'm fixing it) > Added stat to Winter Cap > Decreased Hitbox of Plants > Added Snow Biome (Snow particles soon) > Adjusted overall Look of the game > Increased move speed > Optimized server Side Stuff 0.36 (8/04/2017) > Removed Dash ability > Reduced Movement Speed a bit > Nerfed Spike Gear a bit 0.35 (7/04/2017) > The location of your last death is marked on the map as a red X > Bug Fixes on Server > You now Keep your base after death (this allows for better raiding) > Added Dash to improve combat system (press space) > Gold Mines now Give more Gold > Increased Windmill Limit to 6 > Increased default speed 0.34 (7/04/2017) > Fixed Party system > Now shows health bar on the bush hat (you and your team only) 0.33 (6/04/2017) > Added Servers in Asia > Increased Place Accuracy (even when moving mouse very quickly) > Fixed some connection issues > Fixed some issues with Bot Scripts > Nerfed Soldier Helmet > Buffed Honeycrisp regen > Changed Map Icon > Added new Hats > Edited Blue Hat (Maybe Winter Cap) > Adjusted client-side file access 0.32 (5/04/2017) > Added minimap (You can see you and your tribe mates) > Adjusted interpolation again > Buffed Honeycrisp Hat health regen > Buffed Spike Gear 0.31 (4/04/2017) > Removed some script loading stuff > Improved Load Times > Fixed Spike Gear exploit > Adjusted Interpolation Code > Added some extra security on the server side 0.30 (3/04/2017) > Moved Clan name over > Added Chat: (Press Enter) > Added basic profanity filter > Fixed Right Click issue > Fixed Keys issue when tabbing out > Re-Arranged some UI elements > ESC key now closes store and alliance menu > Fixed white box layout in the main menu > Buffed Spike Gear Dmg 0.29 (3/04/2017) > Minor Changes to Ads > Performance Improvement 0.28 (1/04/2017) > Added Gold Ores back > You now keep some of the resources after death (1/4) > Added passive effects to some of the Hats > Added new Hats > Fixed Great Axe description > Optimized Collision Checking on Server 0.27 (31/03/2017) > Adjusted Store Display > Fixed Spike knockback > Made night time darker > Increased Boost Pad Limit > Increased Pit Trap limit > Renamed Points to Gold. > Added Bush Gear > Reduced Goldfish speed 0.26 (30/03/2017) > Fixed Getting stuck issue > Changed Boost Pad a bit > Fixed some collision issues 0.25 (29/03/2017) > Added Goldfish > Buffed Pit Trap HP > Improved all collisions > Added Store: (Items are kept after death) > Added Hats (Created by EatMyApples) (Feel free to submit your own on reddit) > Increased Spike Knockback a bit > Removed Castle Walls for now > Made Great Axe movement speed faster > Forcing Position in case of lag (reduces rubber banding) > Made Map Larger > Added Boost Pad (pushes objects in a certain direction) > Fixed issue with clan invites > Fixed Bug with clan creation 0.24 (26/03/2017) > General Fixes > Adjusted Interpolation > Replaced Door with Pit Trap > Made movement a bit smoother 0.23 (25/03/2017) > Fixed Jitter > Added servers in Europe > Server Optimizations 0.22 (23/03/2017) > Added Castle Wall Upgrade > Added Doors > Fixed some issues on Server > Optimized client side rendering > Nerfed Short Sword > Moved Short Sword and Great Axe to Age 2 > Added Day/Night Cycle (Later, monsters will spawn at night) > Make Map Larger Again 0.21 (20/03/2017) > Added kicking function to alliances > Updated Tribe UI so you can see all Members in a List > The last name you used is now saved > Increased Server Size again > Fixed Keys issue when opening Alliance Menu > Renamed Alliances to Tribes > Increased Map Size > Increased Forest Density > Disabled Spammy Characters in Tribe Names > Renamed Score to Gold > Added Gold Ores around the map. > Added new Youtubers to List 0.20 (19/03/2017) > Added Alliances (Top right button in-game. Names must be unique) > Fixed some issues on the server > Added new Youtubers to Feature List > Improved Performance on Server Side 0.19 (17/03/2017) > You now earn Points when your spikes kill players > Fixed Server Full Issue (Might still actually be full at times) > Added team logic on Server > Added Auto Gather (Press E) > Reduced Wood Wall cost > Added new Youtubers to List > Increased Great Axe Damage > Increased Great Axe Speed a bit > Fixed Log Error > Fixed some Server Disconnect issues 0.18 (15/03/2017) > Fixed some of the disconnect issues > Added twitter button > Fixed Discord Link > Added more YouTubers to list > Added Reddit link 0.17 (14/03/2017) > Added party join links > Increased Short Sword range > Added Mine Building (Allows you to mine stone) > Adjusted combat mechanics a bit; Attacking slows you down a bit > Fixed Leaderboard score display > Added more youtubers to the featured list 0.16 (13/03/2017) *Weapon/Item Changes **Great Axe (now Hand Axe) now gives 8 EXP per resource in stead of 4 EXP **Nerfed Short Sword Damage from ?? (Probably 40) to 35 **Buffed Wood Wall Health from ??? to 350 **Buffed Stone Wall Health from ??? to 900 **Reduced Health given from the Cookie from ??? to 40 **Reduced Health given from the Apple from ??? to 20 *Added Featured Mootoober selection *Increased Player Speed *Increased Map Size a lot ** ??? Tiles Longer Horizontal (??? Total) ** ??? Tiles Vertical (??? Total) *Bug Fixes **Fixed Spawn Issue 0.15 (11/03/2017) * Added Age 2 Upgrades (Weapons) ** Added Short Sword ** Added Great Axe (now named Hand Axe) * Added Weapon Logic (they can add weapons) * Adjusted Leaderboard Size * Changed FavIcon * Increased Map Size ** ??? Tiles Longer Horizontal (??? Total) ** ??? Tiles Vertical (??? Total) * Bug Fixes ** The exact bug fixes are unknown 0.14 (10/03/2017) > Added hover highlights > Fixed UI issues > Added new Items > You now earn items when you level up (more items and weapons coming soon) > You can no longer eat food if you have max health 0.13 (10/03/2017) * Increased Map Size ** + ??? Tiles Horisontal ** + ??? Tiles Vertical * Added Idle Timeout * Added many upgrades ** Stone Wall? ** Cookie? * Added Max Age Limit (Age 15) * Made it easier to hit Players and Trees * Performance Improvement (Unknown) * Fixed Bugs ** Fixed Leaderboard issue ** Fixed getting stuck on the edge of the map 0.12 (10/03/2017) > Added XP system > Fixed Bugs *Fixed Image dragging issue in action bar *Fixed leaderboard display *Fixed freezing issue when getting a kill 0.11 (9/03/2017) > Optimizations > Added Age Display 0.10 (9/03/2017) > Initial Release Actual Changes: *Added Tool Hammer *Added Apple *Added Wood Wall *Added Spikes *Added Windmill **??? Tiles Horizontal **??? Tiles Vertical *Added Plains Biome *Added the Player Category:Information Category:MooMoo.io